


everything changes, but nothing is truly lost

by mercuriallyCooperative



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, and this appeared in my head fully formed when i found out, magireco NA server is shutting down, no beta we die like magireco apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: there will come a time; the future is bright.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	everything changes, but nothing is truly lost

There are faint wispy clouds drifting through the brilliant blue sky. The sun is bright, and the spring is green and peaceful, the cool wind chasing stray leaves and flower petals through the air. It's a beautiful morning.

Takami Iroha waves behind her as she leaves Mikazuki Villa for the day; she's got to get to class. Her second semester at university, and she's starting to settle into things. It helps that she's familiar with the campus; it's the same one that Yachiyo had gone to and Iroha must have gone there with her hundreds of times.

She hears a rustle in the foliage and turns just in time for Mokyu to leap onto her shoulder. The little Kyubey has stayed close to her for all this time. She laughs a little as she reaches up to pat him on the head. Her soul gem glitters a little as it catches the light.

As she makes her way through familiar streets, there's something vivid and gleaming about the world, about this city, about everything in it, long recovered from the trials they'd gone through in those early days. She waves to several magical girls she sees in passing as she makes her way through the city, long allies and friends and comrades through the years.

Iroha is amazed sometimes, that they survived all of that. Amazed, and grateful. So many, many things could have gone wrong along the way- but here they all are now. All of them, utterly, miraculously, _alive_. Even as work on a solution to the problem of magical girls progresses steadily, Kamihama seems to remain the only city of its kind for that.

As the cool morning wind rushes along, and the steady bustle of people with it, Iroha catches a glimmer of gold reflecting in a window as she passes. She turns her head a moment to look, but it must merely have been the light, because there's nothing there at all. Not the faintest feeling of magic or witches or long-lingering rumors.

She thinks nothing more of it; she continues on with a perfectly ordinary day. One day of many thousands of days yet to come.

And they _are_ yet to come. There will be many, many more days for Tamaki Iroha and all her friends and family.

===

「To change your fate, come to Kamihama City. Here, Magical Girls can be saved.」

**Author's Note:**

> original title was "everything ends and everything dies-", but writing this has made the title become not-that. this is why we write, I guess.


End file.
